White Citadel
History The White Citadel is a large castle originally commissioned by the Holy Templar of Alenthyl as a base of operations for large-scale extraction of Arcane Essence. Many berated the decision to choose a place so cold and unforgiving, stating that starting multiple smaller mining operations in more temperate areas would be a better way to produce vast amounts of essence for the military. Despite this, construction commenced in 3E 978. Whether by gut feeling or sheer dumb luck, the area around the newly constructed Citadel proved to be richer in resources than expected. As the structure was far too large for just the Templar alone, they began taking in people and soon enough a small town had formed within the walls of the snow-capped stone monolith, which came to be called the White Citadel because of this. With all the other settlements in the region being unwalled and very small in size, the decision to name the Citadel capital of the newly created county of Stoneshaw was an easy one. To this day, the White Citadel remains a lonely beacon of traditional Alenthylian architecture and civilization among the snowy peaks. Geography The White Citadel stands on a small hill, surrounded on all sides by sprawling highland plains that makes up the bulk of the Coldstone Plateau. A cold climate and very thin soil makes agriculture virtually impossible. Grass is the only plant that seems to thrive all year round in the harsh conditions, and the need for textiles to keep the people warm makes mountain goats and sheep a favorite of local peasants. Various small barns stand out in the cold, usually being used only as an animal shelter while the farmers themselves live within the walls of the Citadel. Plots tend to be very large because there is not much grass around for the herds to feed on. Mines are also a common sight, usually in the form of small quarries. While ore is not nearly as abundant as it is in the northern part of the Crags, Arcane Essence is. Finding a sizable deposit is usually a good way to earn a good amount of coin. Deep Colds are especially harsh in the region, often claiming the lives of unprepared, sick or elderly citizens. Government Being the county capital, White Citadel is ruled by the Count of Stoneshaw himself. House Gairne currently holds control of the region, and thus the town. Within the family, the first son is usually trained in running the House and the art of diplomacy, while the second son is trained to run the fortress. All subsequent sons are sent to join the Templar, only returning to replace those who perish if need be. The Gairnes do not rule alone, an advisory council consisting of several influential individuals is chosen to assist them in their policy making. This council usually consists of a member of the Templar and the heads of several small-time noble families who call the Citadel their home. Due to being pro-Templar and having a Templar on the council, House Gairne tends to favor policies that often benefit the faith more than they benefit the populace, especially when it comes to ownership of mines. Economy As the only true trade hub in the region, the small number of merchants willing to take their chances on the rocky roads all flock to White Citadel to peddle their wares at the market there. Farmers from all over the county come to the White Citadel to trade their dairy products and textiles with these traders. It is not uncommon for currency to be taken out of the equation completely, with products simply being exchanged in set amounts, usually at a slight benefit to the traders.Category:Settlements Category:Around the World